


Undrunk

by ministarninja



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Inspired by Real Events, Sharing a Bed, but not really, like all of them died from all that alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministarninja/pseuds/ministarninja
Summary: She woke up not knowing where she was; staring at a ceiling that wasn’t familiar; wearing pjs and not her costume. A digital clock told her it was...7:30 in the morning: way too early to be awake. Especially after that party last night.





	Undrunk

Lardo woke up after their Halloween kegster and closed her eyes again. She couldn’t quite tell where she was. Somehow, she got out of her costume and into some shorts and a tank top. She inhaled deeply and felt a weight on her arm. As she wriggled to get herself free, her head started pounding. Finally, she kicked the mass and it rolled over. When she opened her eyes again, she saw who the mass taking up most of the bed was.

Oh. This was Shitty’s room.

Propping herself up, she turned to look at the clock on the shelf across the room from her. 7:30 in the morning, it told her. Way too early to wake up with a hangover. She reached for her phone then, glad to see it still alive, but worried after seeing she had multiple notifications. She couldn’t remember much from last night. Finally accepting her fate; she unlocked her phone and sighed with relief to see that she had just received a stupid number of Snaps from Ransom and Holster. Nothing disastrous.

She crawled over Shitty and tried to open the door as quietly as possible.

“It’s ok,” she whispered  
when he looked up at the creaking door, “go back to sleep.”

He threw a lazy shaka to her and groaned in response.

She could hear someone in the shower next door, so she trudged to the other bathroom. As she passed the stairs, she could see there were about ten other people down in the living room. Some were passed out on the couches, others passed out on mattresses on the floor and some were getting shoes on to leave. After using the bathroom, she made her way back to the bedroom. She crawled back into bed and buried her face into the back of his neck. 7:30 was way too early to be awake with a hangover.

***

Around noon the Haus had been cleared of all non SMH personnel and Bitty was busy making everyone pancakes and hot chocolate. Lardo sat between Chowder and Nursey, (who were anxiously trying to figure out where Dex was; he followed a random guy somewhere to argue,) with her face flat on the dining room table. The rest of the team was in a similar state. Except for Jack, who didn’t drink last night, and Holster, who had woken up, pulled a bottle of Jamison from under his pillow and immediately started drinking.

(“Can’t be hungover if you’re still drinking dipshits,”

he announced to the living room when everyone stopped to stare.)

Lardo sighed and tried to pick at the bacon on her plate. Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was an Instagram DM. As she swiped it open, she nearly fell out of her chair. It was from her ex. Her ex-boyfriend from high school. Her ex-boyfriend from high school who dumped her a week after graduation. Her ex that she cut off and hadn’t spoken to in person for two and a half years. She hadn’t dated anyone since.

“What? What’s up?”

She tried to gracefully make an exit, but instead knocked her chair over as she ran out of the room and upstairs back into Shitty’s room, slamming the door behind her. Her heart was beating out of her chest; her head was spinning; and it suddenly felt like all the blood drained out of her body. She found one of Shitty’s flannels on the floor and threw it on, then climbed back into his bed.

She told herself not to cry. She did not cry when she was un ceremoniously dumped. She did not cry when she deleted his Snapchat, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and blocked his number. She did not cry when she said he should fuck off and never speak to her again. She did not cry when he first posted about his new girlfriend two and a half weeks later. She kicked herself for not unfollowing his Instagram.

“He uses it like four times a year,”

she told herself all that time ago,

“nobody uses the messaging system on Instagram.”

She couldn’t believe how stupid she was.

She scrolled up to see why he was even texting her and screamed into the pillow.

“Hey, guess what?”

She had DMed him at 11:35. She had no idea what she wanted him to guess or why she was even thinking about him at a kegster after all this time.

***

Lardo sat in Shitty’s bed staring at her phone in her lap. There was a gentle knock at the door.

“Hey Lards?”

Shitty called to her through the closed door.

“Lardo, are you ok? Can I come in?”

Lardo tried to respond. But could only make a squeaking noise from her throat.

“Ok then,”

Shitty said,

“I’ll stay out here until you’re ready.”

Lardo knew that he was sitting with his back to the door. She had no clue what to do with herself then. Suddenly she could hear herself asking about the party. Shitty immediately rambled off about how many people were there; the drunk lax bro who hurled on the mailbox; how they had caught some freshmen trying to scale the porch to jump to the reading room (someone yelled at them to get down or the cops would be called); and finally how she had stumbled to him, reaching for the back of his shirt, asking to be taken upstairs before she passed out.

“Get up here with me Shits.” She said

quietly to him.

He silently opened the door and climbed into his bed with her. She crawled into his lap. She told him the whole story of the break up, and how she had texted Owen. She didn’t think it would still hurt her after all this time, but it did. It still does and she just wants to forget everything about him.

Shitty paused when she was done. He rubbed her shoulder.

“I’m really sorry you’re going through this,” he said

in that soft voice that only seemed to be for her,

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

He asked,

Lardo shrugged.

“Ok,” he said

“What do you want to do right now? We can do whatever you want.”

“I want today to not have happened,” she said

“I want to go back to before, like I never got that text.”

“Done.”

Said Shitty.

He began to untangle himself from her. Then he burrowed himself under his covers and settled into the pillows.

Lardo stared at him.

“What the fuck are you even doing right now?”

“I’m doing what you wanted,” he said

lifting the blanket up for her.

“You want to go back to before you got that text,” he said

deleting the conversation and blocking the account for her.

Then he threw her phone across the room onto a pile of laundry.

“So we’re going back to bed,” he said

As she folded herself into the space he made for her,

“before any of this happened.”

“And when we wake up,” she said

Grabbing his arm to pull it over her,

“Bitty will have hangover pies made for everyone”

Shitty pulled Lardo closer to him.

“Bitty will have hangover pies made for everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting things I added to this story that are in fact real:
> 
> • A friend really did pull out a bottle of Jamison from under her pillow and start drinking right after waking up  
• When we went to Denny’s for hangover breakfast, I got a hot chocolate and bacon, but couldn’t eat the bacon  
• Someone threw up on the porch that night and that stain can still be seen, 9 months later  
• Someone did try to climb the fence in the backyard while the cops were out front  
• One of the guys walked like seven miles to get back to his house in the middle of the night while super drunk. I never really heard what happened with him but he showed up totally fine the next Monday


End file.
